


61: “Don't give me false hope.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [61]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Do Kyungsoo | D.O Is A Little Shit, Domesitc Fic, Kid Byun Baekhyun, Kid Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kid Park Chanyeol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	61: “Don't give me false hope.”

**61: “Don't give me false hope.”**

* * *

"Soo."

"Yes appa?"

Suho smiled at his son, "Please stop telling Baekhyun and Chanyeol that if they eat snails they'll become smarter than Einstein. They gonna get sick of they keep eating them."

"Appa." Kyungsoo looked up at his appa with the his big doe eyes.

"Yes baby."

"Don't give me false hope." with that Kyungsoo turned around and walked away.

Kris ruffled his son's hair as he entered the kitchen to find his husband staring into space. "Myeonnie?"

"Our son is pure evil."


End file.
